Our Situation
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: Continuation of the porch scene in 2.15. Told in Stefan's POV. DISCLAIMER: This conversation is my words. Took general context, and make it more in depth.


Authors Note: One shot set after the porch scene in 2.15. Continuation of conversation set in Stefan's POV. Not actual conversation, just same context.

Jagged cuts were being torn across my heart with every word she spoke. Every time she said that she would rather give herself up to Klaus to protect her family. I knew that Elena was a brave soul, and that she was as selfless as anyone I had ever met, which is initially why I love her so much, but this time, now, I cannot take her act.

"If it comes down to the people that I love, or me, I know what my choice will be" She breathed, eyeing me timidly, knowing that I disagreed.

"Elena, you are giving UP. You are letting yourself take the easy way out, saying that instead of fighting, handing yourself over is easier. You have not the first clue on giving up, because I TRIED that before. And when I seriously thought that giving into the terrible monstrous parts of being a vampire were just easier, Lexi taught me to FIGHT. I am going to be sure that you fight this battle out, as long and hard as you, and everyone that you love can". I said, watching her cautiously as she rolled her eyes, and suddenly softened her stance when I spoke about Lexi.

She took a deep breath, and fumbled her words as she tried to speak. "Stefan, I'm not giving up! I'm just not willing to take everyone that I loves' lives over a silly sacrifice that only takes one person's life. I have NOTHING going for me! Elijah is now an enemy, the Martin witches are against us, Jenna and Alaric are going through drama over all this vampire shit, and You and I!- You and I are at the last bend of the road. I don't know what holds us together, but what I know, is that everything we have been talking about, having a future together, getting married, adopting kids, NOTHING will work unless I became a vampire, who you will NEVER let happen". She recited, breaking into tears at the end. I took her into my arms, letting her cry on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. She kept the tears going, and I decided to sooth her by reassuring her that it will all be okay. She calmed down a bit, and I took her face in my hands, ready to lay down the future for us.

"Elena, I don't want to have this conversation now. I want you to know a few things though. First, nobody is going to die fighting for you. Klaus is just one vampire. We have the stake, and although the odds are stacked against us, you know that good always overcomes evil because you have witnessed it happen multiple times. As for Alaric and Jenna, things will work out in time. Alaric needs to sit down with everyone and decide if we are ready to tell her the truth, and with enough encouragement and support, she will make it through" I said, shaking her softly, and kissing her head.

"What about our future?"She asked, looking up at me with glassy hazel eyes that made me melt.

I sighed, and took her in my lap, setting her down gently as I prepared to discuss something that was very touchy.

"Our future is difficult. There are many options, but when you look at it, there really is not any. Our lives usually do not mesh. A human and vampire romance normally never happens, and when it does, most of the time it does not work out. I just want you to take a look at US. Look at how we have survived me telling you I was a vampire, the tomb vampires, Katherine, Uncle John, Isobel, Damon, The Council, The werewolves, and now Elijah. Not to say that we did not have our bumps, which included a break up, a human blood addiction, you almost getting killed, multiple times, getting back together, breaking up again, and now this. Elena, we have already beaten the odds! We are still together, despite this set up. If we can stick with each other, through all of that, then I think we will be able to take down Klaus, and live a normal lifestyle together. The vampire box has not been touched yet, but I think that in time, it will be opened. I know that right now, life is perfect, with _you._ If you take yourself out of the picture, it will not only ruin my life, it will ruin everyone else's. So please, I'm asking you, as the person who intends to spend the rest of their eternity with, please, just fight for me, with me" I pleaded, looking at her directly. She broke down in tears, and could not speak, but the ferocious nodding of her head made me realize that she knew I was right, and that fighting is the only way we have a chance at a forever after.


End file.
